Raxxum Gelvan
"Mandalorians don't make threats. We make promises." - Raxxum Summary Raxxum was a Togruta Vice Admiral in the Grand Army of the Republic. She allied herself with the RESC and is now working as Vice Admiral of Republic Intelligence. Raxxum is also a General of the Republic RESC Navy and third in command. Biography Childhood Raxxum was born on Shili 18 Galactic Standard Years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. In her early years, Raxxum was capable of manipulating objects with the Force. As her parents feared for the day that the Jedi would come to take their first and only child, they move into a small village outside of Corvala, capital of Shili. As the years past the Jedi had not come; Raxxum wasn't in the Kyber Crystal. While on a Republic mission to Shili, Jedi Master Plo Koon, had discovered young Raxxum who was then taken to the Jedi Temple for training. Years in the Jedi Temple During her years of training under Tyler Sparkshaker, Raxxum had mastered how to fight with two lightsabers. Even as a Mandalorian now she keeps these sabers as a reminder of her past. Eventually, after three years of training, Raxxum had passed her trials and became a Jedi Knight. One day, Raxxum was encountered by a Sith in the Jedi Temple, a Sith by the name of Grim Doomblade. He was a commander and recruiter of The Sith Warriors. This would be Raxxum's last day of being in the Jedi Order. Training as a Sith While training as a Sith, Raxxum had several masters. The one whom she found knew the most, she stuck with. That Sith Lord was Darth Voidrider. Voidrider was feared throughout the Sith Warriors, but Raxxum didn't and that is why she became her apprentice. Voidrider found that if there was one who did not fear her, that one must learn the ways of the true Sith. Under lightsaber combat training master Grim Doomblade, Raxxum learned how to wield a dual bladed saber as well as two single bladed sabers. Raxxum eventually was considered the leader of the Sith Warriors as she was the top general and had many followers. And as the Sith demand, having power attracts power. Which is exactly what Raxxum did. Later she realized the corruption of The Sith Warriors and joined a revolt against the true leader, Corotone Rouge, with Borvo Scrangebomb. After the revolt; Borvo, Voidrider and Raxxum, the leaders of the revolt, never saw each other again. All Raxxum had left was her training, her blades, and her closest allies. Reverk Gelven and Ace Bladez. Raxxum knew then if you trust the Sith, you will always be betrayed. So she left the Sith and went back to the Republic for another chance. Beginning of a New Mandalorian With no where left for Raxxum to turn, she soughts out her old friend, Argilan Zey, incharge of Repunlic Special Forces. Raxxum figures she could regain trust from Zey as a mercenary loyal to the Grand Army, loyal to the Republic. But before she did, she needed a kit good enough to survive the war. She had aquired some customized Verpine shatter guns with her Elite Mando Team, Prudii Verda.]] that she would use as a primary weapon. other weapons in her arsenal included the TC-22 blaster rifle, 84-U, and one lightfoil. After she had aquired her weaponary, she went to Mandalore in search of some armour. Raxxum wanted beskar, some of the strongest iron in the galaxy. After completing her new Mandalorian armour, she realised she'll need a ship and a team before she could impress Argilan. Rax found a ship that could carry her arsenal and her team, the SunGem. She proclaimed it Naast be Aru'e--''Destroyer of Enemies. Members of ''Prudii Verda--''Shadow Warriors--were the following; Vrox, Jun Hokan and Mirgo Ruus. Other crew members were: Yubookoo, whom which Raxxum saved from Geonosis. Rin Mako, and Drexl Roosh were other members aboard Raxxum's team. Realigning with the Republic After her meeting with the Head of the Special Operations Brigade, Argilan Zey, Raxxum is appointed to the elite squad: UNSCN Fleet. Zey made Raxxum a Vice Admiral of the Republic Intelligence. Rax still uses ''Prudii Verda for recon and other special tasks when needed. Feeling left out, Drexl Roosh left Raxxum and went to Raxus Prime. Now Vice Admiral of the reorganized Republic RESC Navy, ''Raxxum was tasked to train a few clone trooper squads because of her experience as a Mandalorian. Three of her top squads were Vin, Endor, and Yanox squad. Each squad was made up of ten troopers; nine clone troopers and one sergeant. Yanox Squad.png|Vin Squad Vin Squad.png|Yanox Squad Endor Squad.png|Endor Squad New Equipment Now that ''Prudii Verda ''has control over ''Naast be Aru'e, Rax needed a new ship to get around in. While walking around Coruscant, Rax came across an abandoned clean-up truck that was in need of repair. Rax--with always wanting something to do--brought the old truck to a GAR repair shop. After cleaning up the cleaner, adding a hyperdrive, weapons and other things Rax wanted on it--she named the thing Junker. ''Raxxum had also accuired a speeder--a Zephyr-G-- in which she also tricked out. Most of her arsenal, supplies and spare clothes were put away in what used to be ''Junker's trash compartement. On board it, however, Rax kept her speeder and on occasion, Vin squad. Category:Female Characters Category:General Category:Togrutas Category:Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:Republic UNSCN Fleet Category:Member Category:Vice Admiral Category:Mandalorian Category:Scientist